Saito
Satoru Tamaki (玉置, Saito) is the third eldest of the Tamaki Family and the main protagonist of the ongoing Striking Bladesseries, created by "XDenshaX" on FanFiction.Net, but is also a supporting character in the ongoing story Sword Art Online: The White Swordgirl. He resides in the Sword Art Online universe and was there when the death game began. Saito was one of the 10,000 players who were trapped inside. Appearance In real life, Satoru has a fairly normal build. he stands at a height of five feet nine inches and has wavy, milky brown hair that stops at his chin. However since its pretty well kept, it never comes down to that length and is either up in a small ponytail that could barely be seen or the front bangs he has are slid and kept up by a black clip that he has. Satoru's eyes are a pure violet. Just like the rest of the Tamaki children, he got this trait from his mother as he got his brown hair from her as well. His body his though, well toned and muscled. Not overly worked but kept in a condition nice enough that you can see the definitions. His skin is a bit tanner than most Japanese because of his Native American father. When Sword Art Online began, Saito started off wearing a short sleeve violet shirt with a tan leather chest plate, normal navy blue pants, and brown boots. On the fifth floor, his purple shirt was now long sleeve and chest plate was now silver. His navy blue jeans were pure black with a black covering that starts from his waist and heads down to his knees. It's connected to his waist by an X crossing silver buckle, and he has black boots. On the thirtieth floor, Saito's gear had changed quite dramatically. He'd acquired the <> 'outfit. His purple shirt is replaced by a skin tight indigo tank top and arm length indigo gloves that are covered over by dark indigo metalic arm length brace gloves that are about an inch in width in areas. He has the same color elbow braces. His black X covering is replaced by an indigo covering thats stopped down the middle by a light indigo middle covering that goes down to his knees. The covering is connected by tan buckles, strewn around his waist. His boots aren't leather anymore nut the same color steel as the rest of his gear, indigo steel boots that come up to his knees. The Remnants Vanguard set was said to be started off as a boss drop then you were supposed to gather the remaining pieces by going on individual side quests to complete the outfit and tow, the actual quest. Saito's end game armor consists of pieces of the '<> outfit and a custom made outfit that Aelia had made for him and the rest of the Remnants of Light. He still has the steel boots and tank with the arm length gloves from the original piece, this time though, he switched the colors from indigo to black. This time he wears a navy blue and burgundy outlined hooded overcoat that stops at his knees and has the guild insignia on the back. He's the only one that wears the guild colors noticeably, as he is the guild leader. He finally has the''' <>''' that he got from the floor 57 boss drop. He usually switches this between his Floor 73 boss drop the <>. He usually uses the Solaris Scarf for colder floors as the boss drop is able to heat up and keep him warm. Personality Saito is a person who is very unique in areas. He lovesto pet things that he sees anywhere and will usually space out of a conversation if its boring or simply walk away if it doesn't interest him. He hates unneeded conflict and stupidity, its a pet peeve of his. He also has a strong hate of horror films and anime, it irks him and puts him in a bad mood for the rest of the day at least. All in all however he's a very chilled and laidback guy that doesn't have a problem with anyone However his personality will fluctuate on the spot depending on the situatio at hand. Going from a nonchalant relaxed guy, to a deadly blade wielder in a matter of seconds. He's a very tricky person to figure out and only people close to him know his true personality. To the rest of the world, he's a nonchalant laidback swordsman with a strong craving of chips. Yes, he loves chips. Mostly BBQ. He usually always carries a bag or two with him anytime he goes out, always munching on something to keep his mouth moving and avoid any unneccasary waste of breath. When he gets any real burst of anger, sadness, happiness, embarrassment or any other strong urge of emotions, he tugs his scarf over his mouth and sometimes over the bridge of his nose as a type of protection to try and hide his face and/or emotion. He doesn't usually let people see his real emotions except, very close people in his life and his guild members, and usually hides them under his usual blank face. Overall, Saito's a laidback guy with a unique outlook on life. He got this nature from past expieriences that have happened in his past. When his father left his family, he had three options. One was to accuse his dad, the obvious option. Two, was to defend the dude and try to back up the reason he did it, not likely. Third, was to avoid the situation completely and act like he never had a father to begin with. He couldn't do that. After thinking hard on it, day after day, night after night, he finally found a fourth option. Working around his situation. Counteracting it to the point where even though he acknowledged his dad's actions were wrong and he did feel hatred to him, he also knew that his dad must've had a reason for doing so and in the process, was defending his father. He also in a way was evading the situation by overshadowing it with his actions. He bacame the father figure of the house and helped his mother and siblings around the house and paying bills with his money he got from his part time job, making sure they were at the point where they wouldn't really care if he came back or not, they were stable enough to handle themselves. The only pain left, was emotional, and yet he worked around that, evading, attacking, and defending the situation all together. Countering it, and revising it to fit his and the people around him's needs. His motto? "There's more than one way to look at situations. Don't be the static type. Heh, its boring." Background Saito was born into a normal happy family. His father, mother, elder sister and brother were always there and it was a comforting time, taking rides on his dad's shoulders, being fed and running around the house giddily. He was very happy. However, that all changed when he was 2 years old. As he was playing around in his room with his older sister Seya, she heard some commotion going on in the hallway. Walking to the door which was closed, Seya peered out to see their mother and father fighting, they're father having a suitcase in his hand as he exchanged arguments with they're teary eyed mother. Satoru was too young to understand anything that was happening and walked over to where Seya was as the 4 and 2 year old watched they're parents bicker. Sey didn't really understand much, but one phrase stuck with her for a long time. Their dad had yelled "Why Minori!! You said two kids!! Not three!!" Hito, their father, exclaimed as Minori tried to reason with him. Seya just stood there in awe as Satoru kept watching, something was off about his dad's attempt to leave. It seemed too...forced. After the fight and utter verbal defeat of their crying mother, Hito walked into Satoru's room and picked up his son and daughter, telling both of them he had to leave. After a brief hug and kisses on the two children;s foreheads, he left the house, giving Minori one last surprising long kiss, like he didn't want it to end, and left. The later years in Satoru's life were pretty tough. His mother was suicidal for five years, making the now seven year old Satoru and his 9 year old sister Seya stay up late to keep her from doing anything rash. Hayao, the 11 year old eldest brother, was the second most hit by the leaving of they're father. He stayed cooped up in his room and focused on his studies. He barely left, being basically a NEET and only coming out for certain things like food and such. Seya, ignored her brother as the two grew up, not talking to him whatsoever, ever since she'd heard her father say those words, she loathed her younger brother. Surprisingly though, their mother had a fourth child by the name of Maiko. Satoru, because Mamoru and Seya were too caught up in their depression, took the reigns of the household, helping his mother in whatever he could. From cleaning up around the house to paying bills. He also helped Maiko with any and everything his mother couldn't. Due to work, Minori couldn't be there for her kids most of the day and due to that, Satoru and Maiko had grown apart from Seya and Mamoru. At school, Satoru had three close friends. His best friend Ichiru, Chiyo, and Kaede. He had a crush on Kaede in middle school, but when Ichiru finally gave him the strength to ask her out, he was utterly rejected because of the simple fact that they were close friends and she didn't want there to be detriment to that. The friends sort of moved away from each other because of that and Chiyo, along with the help of Ichiru, brought the four of them back together. They were people Satoru knew he could trust. One day, as Satoru was walking out the door of his house to get to school, Seya stopped him with a smack to his face. She then shouted at him how he could be so calm and not care that their father was gone, he simply stated.."Seya, you've ignored me for twelve years, why stop now.." With that he left her completely baffled and angry, she went to school soon after he did and the day went on. Later on in the day, when the two came back from school. the now 13 year old Satoru was walking out to the steps to wait for Maiko to come hom when he was hit across the face with a remote. He looked over to see his 15 year old sister Seya, fuming to the side of him..he'd had it. Throwing his bag to the side, he ran over and tackled Seya onto the couch as the two wrestled violently, him obviously getting the better hand, being a boy and all. Seya didn't give up as the two started to get emotional as they fought. Tears, scratches, and claws started to form as the two continued to wrestle and finally it had come the time for someone thwy hadn't seen in a while to stop the fight. It was their eldest brother, Mamoru. He picked both of them up by their collars and dragged them over to the couch, tossing them onto it. By this time Mamoru was 17 and almost ready to leave for college, he was pretty burly. He reprimanded the two of them harshly as they stayed quiet. Later that day their mom came home and saw Maiko, who was now 10, crying on the couch in the living room. After a brief explanation, Minori walked upstairs and began to patch her children's wounds, as Mamoru was back in his room. Satoru and Seya became further apart after that day and never talked to each other. A year later and his friend Ichiru had told him about this cool new game called Sword Art Online, being a new gamer and all, he decided to take a looksie around the fanbase and official website. Buying the game and NerveGear with his allowance and Christmas money, he waited patiently for the launch date as he contuned his daily life of helping his mother and Maiko, leaving food for Mamoru at his door, ignoring Seya wholeheartedly, and being with his friends. Finally, the date of November 6, 2022 came. He was overly excited as he launched the game to get away from his real life. Who knew he'd just be trapped in a new one? He didn't. Equipment and Items Starter Equipment and Items #Broadsword #Silk Robes #Silk Leggings #Health Potions x3 #Teleport Crystal x2 (He replaces the leggings for a black covering over his black bottom piece) Later Weapons #Rouge Legacy (Floor 4) #Tails of the Golden Phoenix (Floor 73) #Ao Suzume (End-game blades) Later Armor Forest Protector Set *Forest Protector's Tunic (Floor 5) *Forest Protector's Pants (Floor 5) *Forest Protector's Bottom Covering (Floor 12) *Forest Protector's Gloves (Floor 12) Remnant Vanguard Set *Remnant Vanguard's Armor (End-Game) *Remnant Vanguard's Steel Gloves (End-game) *Remnant Vanguard's Pants (Floor 35) *Remnant Vanguard's Boots (End-game) *Remnant Vanguard's Vambraces (Floor 35) Abilities Skills Buffs *'Counter Force' - A buff that increases Saito's parry and Counter Chance rate by 87% for 60 seconds. It also provides 5% more attack with each strike the user parries. Requires you to have masterd all of the Counter skill slots and has a cooldown of 7 minutes. *'Monk's Swiftness' - This buff boots Saito's agility by 100% it also has a lasting Steadiness affect that gives Saito a always balanced stance. Has a cooldown of 5 minutes *'Versatile Stance' - This stance is a permanent buff that can be switched on and off at will. This stance increases Saito's agility, steadiness, and counter rate by 30% *'Varied Shift '- This buff allows Saito to switch his sword skill mid load or strike for 3 skills. It only works for skills and not buffs andhas a coold down of 7 minutes One Handed Broadsword *'Slant' - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill slashing diagonally. *'Vertical' - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill slashing vertically. *'Horizontal' - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill slashing horizontally. *'Uppercut' - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill delivering an uppercut. *'Rage Spike' - (1-hit strike) A basic, weak skill that leaps at the enemy and follows with an upward strike. *'Sonic Leap' - (1-hit strike) A charge-type sword skill that dashes toward the enemy to deal a downward strike. *'Vertical Arc' - (2-hit combo) A simple sword skill creating a 'V' shape trajectory. *'Horizontal Square' - (4-hit combo) A mid-level sword skill tracing the shape of a rhombus. *'Vertical Square' - (4-hit combo) A mid-level sword skill tracing the shape of a square. *'Renegade Slash' - (1-hit strike) Slashes in one direction sharply, this skill has a 10% chance of causing the bleeding affect *'Rouge Piercer '- (1-hit strike) Saito can pierce armor that has been enhanced +50 with this strike *'Crescent Slash' - (2-hit strike) He slashes at the opponent in a circle formation, aiming at the leg and chest, when unleashed it leaves a cresent moon like glow before fading quickly *'360 Horizontal '- (6-hit AOE strike) Saito unleashes a full circle Horizontal that can hit up to anyone in the radius in his sword's radius. Twin Chinese Broadswords *'Overwhelming Strike' *'Double Pain' *'Off Balance Thrust' *'Dragon's Tail' *'Spinning Dragon's Tail' *'Downward Dragon's Tail' *'Upward Dragon's Tail' *'Stabbing Upper' Twin Khopesh *'Obsidian's Burst' - (4-hit strike) Saito unleashes a flurry of four fast attacks that will cut through armor on the first two and leave a debuff that affects and lowers speed by 10% on last strike *'Blocking Slash' - (1-hit block) Saito unleashes a double parry, then slides his blades across the weapon and downward in a slant on the opponents chest. *'Raise the Bar' - (7-hit combo) Dropping to the floor, Saito then attacks with 4 consectutives spiral upwards strikes and slams down with 2 downward ones *'Dagger Grip '- (2-hit strike) Slashing upwards in an X like manner, Saito then grips his khopesh like a dagger and can continue with combos in a stabbing and clawing like manner. This skill can be used with Tiger Claw *'Tiger Claw '- (6-hit combo) Saito stabs down twice and crouches to the ground, slashing to the sides with his twin khopesh and upwards with the Dagger Grip still in effect *'Pyramidic Parry '- Slashing down diagnolly away from each other, the blades then come back in a horizontal inward slash, leaving a triangular figure type glow that disipates briefly after the skill *'Aozora '- (10-hit combo) - "Blue Sky" Downward, then left and right then upwards. Then coming down hard again,finally two jabs to the chest and finishes with a 360 degree slash that counts for 3 hits Martial Arts *'Embracer' – (1-hit strike) An unarmed skill that pierces the enemy with the fingers *'Flash Hit '- <> basic skill *'Push Away' - (1-hit evade) He pushes off opponents chest with his feet and sends himself backwards landing 5 feet away *'Roundhouse Follow up '- (3-hit combo) He unleashes a roundhouse kick, followed up by two consecutive slashes to the neck and face. Split Blades (Unique) *'Split-Second Shift - '''Ables Saito to take one step and appear in front of the opponent. *'Spiral Finite - '(8-hit strike) A 8 strike skill that starts off with Saito placing both swords on their back in an x formation. The sword glow a bright orange, and the user can unleash a barrage of 8 limited slahes. *'Cross Rush -''' (2-hit strike) He puts one sword on his shoulder and another in a dagger like position. then lunges at the target and delivers an X appearance attack. Hence the name. *'Split Fury - '(13-hit combo) Saito places his swords on the each side of him and the blades grow a faint purple. They then lunge and hit the enemy with pinpointed and deadly accuracy. The damage attack is increased +100 each hit. *'Double Take -' (2-hit strike) Allows user to use a different sword skill in each hand. for example, Horizontal in one hand, Slant in the other. *'Armor Break '- (1-hit strike) Saito's blade turn's a bright blue and for a brief moment, can pierce any armor, giving him the stun time to follow up with a combo. This skill however, is relatively weak Quotes Relationships